


The Morning After

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Scully had a big night...





	The Morning After

Mulder pulls her hair from her face as she purges the excesses from the night before. He’s warm behind her, bare chest to her robed back. Flashes of tequila, dancing, laughing pinball behind her eyes. Hot embarrassment rises along with the bile.

“I’m sorry,” she spits and he chuckles. “It’s okay, Scully. It’s fine.” She wants to tell him it’s not. That she was out of line, strayed so far from her boundaries that she might as well have left the country. She got drunk. Spectacularly so. Her body trembles and he finds a towel, wraps it around her and leads her to the bed.

“Water first, then sleep,” he orders.

“I’m sorry.” The sheet tickles her chin but she wants to cry not laugh. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she turns away as the tear burns a path to the pillow.

“You danced like no-one was watching, Scully. That was amazing.”

“You were watching.” The words stick to her tongue.

“And I loved it.” He stands up and the bed wobbles. The room wobbles and she clutches at her mouth. There’s another memory lurking at the grey fringes of her mind. Warm lips. Teeth. A tugging at her insides. Hands, fingers…She groans. Or moans. 

“Scully?” He’s sitting by her side again, rubbing her back. “Do you need a bucket?”

“Mulder, did we…?”

He hands her a glass of water. “Water first, sleep next. Then we talk.”


End file.
